Memoria y Presente(Oneshot)
by sophie strife
Summary: Un breve momento de reflexión frente al mural que se encuentra en el metro universidad de Chile, un conjunto de sentimientos se atraviesan y es necesario escribirlos,Manuel hace caso a su impulso y comienza la :Es una breve reflexión que tuve tras leer un fanfic "Canta Miguel, canta por mi alma" lo pueden encontrar en Wattpad.


Memoria y Presente (oneshot).

 **NA: antes de leer, Manuel se encuentra en el segundo subterráneo, después de salir del metro en las escaleras que dan hacia la salida sur, en donde hay una explicación de la obra y donde se puede ver parte de ella, da justo al costado de las escaleras.**

Y ahí estaba el chileno contemplando, simplemente contemplando en pleno movimiento del metro de Santiago, tantos hitos juntos en un solo lugar nostalgia y pesadumbre lo invadían Manuel solo atino a tomar su fiel libreta, esa que ocupaba con bellos versos, melancólicos versos más que ningún otro ¿Por qué, Qué seria chile sin su melancolía? Esa gran cordillera que pasma su fría presencia que lo aísla del mundo y le entrega esa capacidad única de ver cuán ínfimo es su ser mientras el lápiz bic del chileno hacia su rápido movimiento sobre el papel:

 _Somos pesares y ensueño algo idílico, construcción ficticia de algo que no creemos verdaderamente que es, eso es el chileno lleno de eventos que no lo llenan, historias que no los completan, personajes que no representan, monumentos europeos y monumentalidad de toda aquella historia presente en nuestra memoria que creemos verdadera, les contare un secreto ni tan secreto nuestros próceres no fueron como se los cuentan en sus colegios, uno escapo de la tortura que dio a unos indígenas, otro por la liberación del país azotó más de la mitad de mi ser llevándose todo consigo, entonces díganme señores cual es el motivo de que nuestra historia siga ocultando la verdadera que es, mis queridos poetas Mistral, de Roca, Neruda, Huidobro que tu tumba me lleva al mar y la he visto mil veces con la intención de entrar en ella y ver que en verdad tu mundo está ahí, gran creacionista, díganme en donde esta ese halito de esperanza, muéstrenme que mi nación pervive presente en nosotros, por favor muéstrenme el alma de este país._

El chileno volvió a mirar con detalle el mural que se extiende por toda aquella estación y los vio ahí los más dolorosos acontecimientos que se esconden entre el mural, incluso nos dice que sucedió ahí.

 _Bombardeo de la Moneda, matanza del seguro obrero, matanza de santa maría de Iquique, tu Arturo Prat que te alzas con tu barco, todas las miradas están en mí…y mi pluma se detiene por la potente memoria de ustedes, chilenos díganme ¿dónde están? Donde está su alma perdida entre luchas y guerras, donde quedaron ustedes los chilenos escondidos entre cordillera y cordillera, sin escapatoria por la mar, díganme porque no escaparon de tanto pesar, díganme…donde…porque…porque no puedo dejar de recordar en universidad de chile._

Él miraba y miraba y volviendo a mirar el mural con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin notar la presencia de aquella chica que lo observaba desde el inicio de su rauda escritura, cualquiera le diría loco por esta corriente de la conciencia pero ella miraba esos ojos dolidos y quebrados por el recuerdo de tanto sufrimiento, y mientras más miraba a la nación, de ella también brotaban perlas de sus ojos no entendía tanto dolor, no comprendía porque lloraba pero sufría por aquel hombre que aún impasible miraba y remiraba aquel mural, él temblaba por sus sentimientos tanto llegaba a ser que estos lo inundaban de pies a cabeza, era tanto el clamor de su memoria que estaba a punto de romperse, la chica se acercó con un lápiz rojo y el punto final del escrito lo completo con dos puntos más, el chico la miró y sonrío aún con sus ojos en lágrimas entendió…por fin que esos tres puntos dejaban abierto hacia algo más, algo que podía crear, algo… que podía cambiar, miraba el papel y después a la chica que le regalo una sonrisa, al igual que él, a punto de sollozar, tomo las manos de ella y articulo un mal herido -Perdón- la chica con su antebrazo tapo las lágrimas que ya no podía parar y la nación la abrazó fuerte muy fuerte, se dice que estas pueden transmitir sentimientos y recuerdos a los humanos y esta fue la ocasión toda esta inseguridad, nostalgia, enojo, incomprensión y vacío se lo entrego a ella, por eso pidió perdón el más sincero que jamás dará, porque su pueblo aunque sin verdaderas raíces* estaba ahí, ella lo era y aquellos que impávidos observaban su dolor-ya estaré mejor, ya no dolerá más querida chilena…ya no tendrás tanto sufrimiento…perdona…-el chico se quebró, se rompió y resquebrajó en el hombro de la chica al igual que ella en su pecho, pero ella lo volvió a sentir ahora su pena, sus sentimientos y preocupaciones del chico no eran del mural, eran solo para ella, herida aún por el recuerdo de Manuel se posó en el hombro de él de pelo castaño y le comenzó a susurrar en su oído:

 _Un día_

 _para tí,_

 _para todos,_

 _saldrá_

 _desde tu corazón un rayo rojo,_

 _florecerás también una mañana:_

 _no te ha olvidado hermano,_

 _hermana_

 _no te ha olvidado,_

 _no_

 _la primavera:_

 _yo te lo digo,_

 _yo te lo aseguro_

 _porque el cacto terrible,_

-decía la chica mientras una de las dulces manos del chileno la rodeaban por su cintura, mientras la otra en su nuca acariciaba su cabello, la voz del chico resonó en los tímpanos de la chica mientras él al mismo tiempo que ella le recitaba-

 _el erizado_

 _hijo de las arenas_

 _conversando_

 _conmigo_

 _me encargó este mensaje_

 _para tu corazón desconsolado._

 _Y ahora_

 _te lo digo_

 _y me lo digo:_

 _hermano, hermana,_

 _espera,_

 _estoy seguro:_

 _No nos olvidará la primavera.**_

-La mujer se separó más calmada y serena-¿es que llegara acaso la primavera?- mientras… Manuel la miraba sin turbaciones, en paz con ella y con su entorno-Por supuesto que llegara la primavera… aunque el invierno tarde en terminar…siempre llega nuestra primavera- le sonrió tranquilo, acaricio el cabello de ella una vez más y poso sus labios en su frente, la mente de la chica se inundó de imágenes y frases, cariño en todas ellas pero la que más sintió fue- Yo soy Manuel… Y soy el país más largo y angosto del mundo entero, quizás no me creas… pero aun así te lo digo para darte las gracias, me diste luz en mi abismo- la chica cerró sus ojos y calló profundo en su inconciencia sin sentido alguno…tomó conciencia y abrió sus ojos, un olor a té y sopaipillas pasadas inundaba la estancia, solo vio el color rojo y una lámpara de lágrimas que estaba en medio de aquella sala, sintió la mano del chileno en su cabello, no le tenía miedo, él reacciono a la chica que acababa de despertar y le dio un poco de espacio, se levantó y le acerco el té, hacia frio estaba terminando septiembre, ella acepto el brebaje, mientras se sentaba en el sofá, mientras Manuel frente a ella se sentó en una de las sillas del rojo salón, la chica observo por la ventana y vio la gran bandera que se alza frente a la moneda, en medio de la Alameda, fue en este instante que cayó en cuenta en donde se encontraba, la casa de gobierno de chile, La Moneda, Manuel advirtió esto y le dijo- estamos en el salón rojo, te traje aquí porque te desmayaste, creí que sería buena idea, por favor no te asustes- ella le repuso- Manuel… no te tengo miedo, es como si de siempre te conociera, es como si me hubieses entregado todo…- él chico sonrío- Es que lo he dado todo [Inserta tú nombre] – dijo calmado- solo espero que sea suficiente para hacerlos felices- miraba los ojos de la chica, eran como un agujero negro que en cualquier momento la absorverian, se levantó y miro por la ventana del salón- Mira [tu nombre], al parecer llegaste tú primavera- y te observó con cariño, incluso podías decir que era amor, a ti dándote a entender que tú eras su primavera…pero sabias que no solo eras tú sino todos aquellos que avanzarían con el país adelante esa era la primavera…

 ***sin raíces porque en verdad el pueblo chileno, en tiempos de colonia no era ni los españoles, ni los indígenas, eran esos mestizos que en los límites construían en su ignorancia su vida, pero poco y nada se ha visto de ellos, porque la historia de chile es la de su aristocracia y burguesía.(la idea no es mía, es de un historiador chileno el cual no puedo recordar su nombre).**

 ****Oda al cactus de la costa, de Pablo neruda(extracto).**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic :) saludos a todos, los leo en los comentarios.**


End file.
